


Close your goddamn eyes

by mee4ever



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas hadn’t been in The Glade a very long time, he couldn’t have known. Really, no one had told him about this and no one had <i>warned</i> him.</p><p>Or the one where Thomas walks in on Newt and Minho doing the horizontal tango.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close your goddamn eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Got the quick prompt from [Lovi](http://evilqueenofslytherin.tumblr.com/)!  
> "Thomas walking in on Minho and Newt and is like ??????????? Extra points if Thomas ask if he can join and Minho kicks him"
> 
> I highly appreciate feedback and you are also more than welcome to point out spelling or grammatical errors since English isn't my first language.

Thomas hadn’t been in The Glade a very long time, he couldn’t have known. Really, no one had told him about this and no one had _warned_ him. It wasn’t like he was banned to enter the maps‘s room now when he was a Runner and it wasn’t like anyone else usually was there except for when they all came back from The Maze. Well. Except for now apparently.

He should have totally not gone in when he heard the noises, hurting or not. He knew that, but he was way too curious to even think about just closing the door and forever ignore whatever he wouldn’t have found. But no. He had to walk in, round a corner and see them. Stare at them. Fucking glue his eyes to them and even when Newt screamed _for godssake, Tommy, close your goddamn eyes,_ there was just no way he could. Shock had gripped him tight and held his body still, barely breathing. He watched as Minho pulled off of Newt, pulled _out_ of Newt and holy shuck, he should have known those moans hadn't been pained ones.

“What the shuck are you doing here?” Minho exclaimed as he tried to cover himself and looking for his clothes at the same time. Newt rolled of the table they’d been… frolicking on, and hid behind it, face sunset red before it disappeared from Thomas’s line of sight. A bubble started to form in Thomas’s stomach and he pressed his lips tight together. He didn't think any of the other boys would appreciate him both walking in on them and then laugh at them. He couldn't hold it in more than a couple of seconds. It started out as just air that slipped through his lips but soon it was a full on cackle.

“What?” ge managed to say. “Can’t I join the party?” He laughed till all that came out was wheezing sounds and Minho, who’d gotten his pants back on and come forward, possibly to escorts Thomas the shuck out of there, decided against that and literally kicked Thomas in the shin instead. He held his leg, saying _ahhh, ouch_ over and over through his laughter.

“Bloody hell, Tommy,” Newt said.

“Get out, shuck face!” Minho demanded, turning Thomas around. Hands grasping him hard and deliberate.

“Common, guys,” Thomas said, still chuckling. “Let's spice it up a little, add another ingredients to the mixture?” Minho growled behind him and pushed him faster towards the door. Newt let out a yelp.

“You know, we should really have some sort of code for knowing things are going on, like a sock on the door handle or a f-” He was forced out of the place and the door was firmly shut behind him. He could see Minho’s extremely low eyebrows and his bare torso flushed before it closed. Thomas grinned and Minho just had the time to make a face.

“Are you guys sure you don't need an extra person?” He banged at the door a couple of times.

“Go away, greenie!” The two boys inside called out and Thomas did because as much as he was already damaged from the sight of the two boys tangled together, he didn't need to stand here and make his ears bleed as well when they started going at it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic will be available soon.
> 
> Like my stuff? [Buy me a coffee!](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/mee4ever)


End file.
